Venom
by wolfgirl892
Summary: Bella gets bit by an unknown snake and the venom is slowly killing her, can Edward save her or will it be to late.
1. Chapter 1

Bellas POV

The light from my window woke me up. I sat and let a yawn. I got out of bed and walked to the window, it was sunny. Of course this only brightened my day because it was Saturday and Edward would be back from hunting. 

I quickly threw on a light blue blouse, some old jeans, and some worn out ten-a-shoes. I was eating breakfast when there was a light knock on the door. I almost tripped when I sprung out the chair and dumped my breakfast in the sink, and headed to the door. I flung the door open, and he was the love of my life.

"Hey." I said breathlessly moving aside so he could come in.

"Hey Bella," Edward said as he walked in shutting the door behind him.

"He's out Fishing." I replied not taking my eyes off him.

"So I take it that your free today." Edward said meeting my gaze.

"Yep, I'm all yours." I said walking towards the kitchen to wash the plate I dumped in seconds ago. Edward followed me silently. I turned the sink on and started on the dish.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked scrubbing the dish.

"Well I was thinking that we could go hiking today." Edward replied smiling the crooked smile that I loved.

"Hiking?" I asked a little shaky. Hiking was definitely not one of the things I could do without getting hurt.

Edwards POV

"Hiking?" Bella asked a little shaky.

"Is that ok? If you want we can do something else." I said not wanting Bella to do something she wasn't comfortable with.

"No, its ok, its just that you know I cant walk without tripping." Bella said continuing to work on the dish in her hands.

"Yes, I know, but this time, if you want we can walk the trail." I replied grinning wider.

"Really?" She asked, putting the dish down.

"Yup, today is all you." I said.

"So were walking the trail then?" She asked.

"You got, just let me know when your ready."

She quickly dried her hands with a towel.

"Ready."

Bellas POV

"Ready." I said putting the towel down.

He chuckled at my anticipation.

"Ok, lets go." He put his arm around my waist and we walked out the house. He opened the door to his Volvo and shut the door after I was in. In an instant he was in the drivers seat. He sped out into the street at, at least one hundred and twenty mile per hour.

**Heres the first chapter, first tme I ever put a story on fanfiction so go easy on comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bellas POV**

Edward pulled up on a dirt road and before I knew he was at my door helping me out his car. He put his arm around my waste and started walking on the trail that lead to a huge lake. It took me a minute to realize that Edward was leading me of the trail toward the lake.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously looking up at Edward. His face was calm but I could see some joy.

"Well, I thought it would be nice if we sat by the lake side and enjoy the view." Edward explained sitting me down on the ground along with him.

"Oh, ok." I said smiling at him and then turning to the view infront of me. It was beautiful, the water was clear blue and the sun was reflecting of the water with only a view clouds in the sky.

"And to make this day better for you, lunch." Edward said reaching into a bush and pulling out a small black leather bag and handing it to me.

"Aw, Edward you diddn't ha-" He cut me off by putting his finger up to my lips.

"Shh, I wanted to, now eat." He said taking the bag, opening it,and taking out a sandwitch. He handed the sanwitch to me, and I took a bite out of it, it was turkey salad.

"So how is it?" Edward asked searching my face for the slightest hint of disgust.

"It's good." I said taking another bite of the sandwitch.

"That's a relief, that's the first thing I've made in centurys. I'm glad you like it." Edward said picking up a strand of my hair, and started playing with it.

**Edwards POV**

I took a strand of her hair, and started playing with it while she ate her sandwitch. Times like this I wish I could read her mind. She finished her sandwitch, then she turned her head and saw me staring. She blushed and looked back to the lake. I chuckled. She looked back at me with curiousity in her eyes.

"What?" Bella asked cocking her head.

"Nothing." I said smiling.

**Bellas POV**

"Nothing" Edward said smiling.

I raised an eyebrow at him but decided to let the subject drop. I looked away only to have two stone hard hands cup my face. My face was then inches away from Edwards. Before I could gather my thoughts he pressed his lips to mine. I rapped my arms around his neck, and closed my eyes. I was enjoying the momment but then there was a sharp pain in my ankle, Iwinced at it. I tried to ignore it but the pain started to burn. I opened my eyes, and looked at my ankle out of the corner of my eye. I gasped when I realized what it was. Edward released my face to see what was wrong.

"Bella? What is it?" Edward asked anxiously.

"SNAKE!" I screamed pointing to a snake atleast two feet long, that was now slowly slithering up my leg.It stopped as if it understood what I screamed strook a pose to strike me again. Edward quickly grabbed the snake at vampire speed and threw it into the lake. Then he was by my side.

"Bella, honey, are you ok? Did the snake bite you anywhere?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Yah, I think it bit my ankle." I replied feeling dizzy.

He looked at my ankle gently lifing it to get a better view. My ankle was swelling and felt like it was on fire.

"Does it hurt? Are you ok?." Edward asked putting my ankle back down.

"Yah, it hurts alot, and I feel a little dizzy." I replied while rubbing my head.

"Ok then I'm taking you to see Carlisle to see what he can do." Edward said picking me up in his arms.

**Edwards POV**

"Ok then I'm taking you to see Carlisle to seewhat he can do." I said scooping Bella up in my arms.

I ran to my car and sat Bella in the passenger seat, and hurried to the drivers seat. I started the car, and stomped on the gas pedal, and sped off into the highway. I took a quik glance at Bella, she looked pale, and tired.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" I asked stroking her cheek with my hand. Her skin was cold.

"Tired." She replied weakly.

"Then sleep Bella." I said soothingly.

**Bellas POV**

"Then sleep Bella" Edward said soothingly.

"No I want to stay awake." I said trying to keep my eyes open. The venom from the snake must be making me tired.

"Don't be stuburn Bella." Edward said. Then he started humming my lullaby, and before I knew it I was out.

**Here's the second chapter hoped you liked it.Read and review. Chapter 3 comming soon.**


	3. Authors Note

**A/N.HELLO PEOPLES!! Thank you so much for all your reviews, I'm stuck on chapter 3 right now but I almost got it so hopefully chapter 3 well be posted by friday, if not then by saturday or sunday.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Edwards POV**

I ran Bella inside the house, and into Carlisles office. He looked up at shocked but quickly composed his expression.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked getting up from his chair, and was at my side at vampire speed.

"She got bit by a snake." I explained sitting Bella down in the chair Carlisle was just in.

"Ok Edward, where did the snake bite her?" Carlisle asked keeping his face calm, and so were his thoughts.

"On her left ankle." I answered.

I watched as Carlisle knelt beside Beside Bellas left ankle and started observing it. Carlisle looked at her ankle for a couple more seconds, his face was still calm. He stood up, and turned to face me meeting my stare.

"Well her ankle is completely swollen, and I think the snakes venom has spread through her leg already." Carlisle pointed to Bellas ankle as he spoke. "Now I'm going to give Bella some meddicine to slow down the venom from spreading, and tomorrow I'll bring an antidote for the the venom." Carlisle said walking back to his desk, and took out a paper and pen. He started writing something on the paper but I didn't really care about what he was writing. Then he looked up at me.

"Ok I need to know what kind of snake bit Bella so that I know which antidote to get." Carlisle said looking back down at the paper.

"Um..." I said trying to remember what kind of snake it was, but I couldnt think of what it was.

"Well?" Carlisle said looking back up at me to see why I didn't answer.

"I don't know." I replied mentally slapping myself for not knowing.

"Ok, then can you describe the snake for me so that I can find out?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, um...it was about two feet long and light blue with black markings." I said.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me. "Light blue with black markings?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"Alright then. Take Bella to your room so she can lay on your bed, I'll be there soon."

I nodded, and scooped Bella up in my arms, and was off to my room. Once I was there I layed Bella on my bed, and sat next to her. I looked down at her, her face was paler than usual, but her breathing was even, and her heart was beating normally.I stroked her cheek with my hand, her skin was getting cold. I pulled my hand away when Carlisle walked in with a shot, and his face serious. He walked to Bellas side and quickly gave her the shot.

"Ok that well slow the venom from spreading." Carlisle said. "But I can't get the antidote for Bella tomorrow because I don't know what kind of snake bit her." Carlisle said and frowned, and so did I.

**Ok here's chapter 3!! Hope you liked it, chapter 4 comming soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long, I was trying to pass school, and I had writers block.**

**Bellas POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to realize that I was laying on a giant bed in a room with the lights turned off. I must be in Edwards room, he's the only Cullen with a bed that I new of.

"Edward?" I mumbled tiredly. In a second Edward was in the bed with me.

"Shh, I'm right here love, go back to sleep." He said softly in my ear. My heart rate accelerrated when I felt his breath on my ear, and I blushed knowing he could hear it.

"What time is it?" I asked, holding back a yawn.

"It's 3:23am." He answered. " Love go back to sleep, you need your rest, how your ankle feel?" Edward asked me.

I looked at him confused before yesterdays events flooded back in my head. I sat up quikly starting to panic. What was I going to tell Charlie? I have to call him. I tried to get off the bed, but Edward had an iron grip around my waist.

"Edward let me go, I have to call Charlie." I said trying to get out of his grip.

"Already taken cared of. I had Alice call, he thinks you're staying the week here with Esme, Alice, and Rosalie, while everyone else is on a camping trip." Edward explained while gently pushing me back down on the bed.

"How bad is it?" I asked. I diddn't have to say what I ment, he already knew.

"As you know the snake bit you on the ankle," he paused, and looked up at me before he continued. "Carlisle gave you a shot to slow the venom from spreading." I nodded waiting for him to continue, but he hesitated before he said the rest. "But we can't give you an antidote because we don't know what kind of snake bit you." Edward said while watching my face. '_How can they not know? They have been alive for over a century, and they don't know. For all I know that snake could be poisinous!'_ I started to panic again, and Edward was trying to calm me down.

"Shh, calm down love, everything is going to be okay." Edward said soothingly.

"How is it going to be okay? For all I know that snake was poisinous!" I whispered, and shouted at the same time.

"Bella please just calm down, I promise, nothing will happen to you." Edward promised, and then kissed my forhead. I calmed down a little but I could tell there was a massive blush on my cheeks. Edward smiled at my reaction, then looked at a clock that was on his night stand that I just noticed.

"Bella, it's time for you to go back to bed." Edward said turning back to me.

"No, I'm not tired." I said trying to surpress another yawn but failed. Edward laughed softly.

"Good night Bella, have pleasent dreams." Edward whispered softly in my ear, and started to hum my lullaby, and before I knew it I was asleep in Edwards arms.

**Edwards POV**

Bella fell asleep in my arms. I looked at her face and smiled every time she said my name. I was trying to block the fact that Bella could be right about the snake, maybe it was poisinous. Just the thought of it made me want to find the snake that bit her, and rip the damn thing in half! I turned my head again to look at the clock. It was 4:10am. I decided that I was going to use the I had to change clothes, and talk to Carlisle about the snake, and the venom running through Bellas veins.

I silently slipped out of the bed so that I wouldn't wake Bella. I quikly went to my closet and pulled out a black sweater and jeans. I took off the clothes I was wearing, and put on the clothes I just took out. I left the room at vampire speed, and was at Carlisles door in seconds. I nocked on the door two times, and waited for a reply.

"Come in." Carlisle said.

I opened the door, and walked in. Carlisle was sitting on his couch reading a book, with Esme leaning against him, also reading a book. Carlisle had one hand around her waist, and the others was holding his book.

Carlisle looked up from his book, at me, and smiled.

"Hello Edward, what do you need?" Carlisle asked. Esme was still reading her book trying to ignore us.

"Can I talk to for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure." Carlisle answered. Esme got up and walked out the door. "Okay Edward, what would you like to talk about?" Carlisle asked putting his book aside.

"Well I wanted to talk about Bella." I said calmly.

"Edward, I'm doing all I can do for her, and I'm still trying to figure out what kind of snake bit her." Carlisle said getting up from his seat, and walked over to his desk, and leaned against it.

"But isn't there anything else we can do?" I asked desperately.

Carlisle looked thoutful for a momment before he answered. "Where exactly were you, and Bella when Bella got bit?" Carlisle asked.

"At a lake about five mile away from Port Angeles. Why?"

"Well maybe we can track down the snake that bit Bella, and bring it back here, and let me study it so I can see if I can make an antidote." Carlisle said smoothly.

I thought about what Carlisle just said. It sounded like a good idea, I would probably be back by the time Bella woke up if I left right now.

"Thats a good idea, I'm going to go look for it now, I'll be back soon." I told him, and then headed toward the door.

"Wait, take some one with you." Carlisle said. I nodded, and walked out the room.

I walked down the stairs at vampie speed.Emmett, and Jasper were playing video games, and Alice, and Rosalie were looking through magezines.

"Who wants to go snake hunting?" I asked. Emmett looked at me, and smiled a big smile. For a second there I thought his face was going to freeze that way.

"I'll go!" Emmett said standing up, and walked up to me ready to go.

"Me too." Jasper said, and was at my side in an instant.

"Thanks guys." I said walking out the front door.

"Anytime." Jasper said.

"Yah, we have to help you every time it comes to the love of your dead life." Emmett boomed.

I just shook my head ignoring his statement, and was off.


	6. AN Sorry

**A/N Sorry for the authors note, I know your all waiting for the next chapter but I'm also trying to write two other storys, and trying to start another story. But don't worry the next chapter for venom will be updated soon! And I could use some suggestions about what should happen to Bella, I cant decide whether to change her or not and if I do change her what will her power be? Let me know, and Ill try to put it in the story! **


	7. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for taking so long, so I decided to give you what I have. Next chapter will be in Edwards POV.**

**

* * *

******

Bellas POV

I woke up with a burning pain in my ankle, it felt like it was on fire. I groaned out of pain, and reached my hand out searching for Edward. When I realized he wasn't there I could feel my drop.

"Edward?" I asked confused. Where was he?

My head hurt, and it felt like a hundred degrees in here. I probably had a fever. I tried to get out of Edwards bed, but as soon as I put weight on my ankle pain shot up my leg causing me to scream out of pain, and collapse back on to Edwards bed. Carlisle rushed in the room two seconds after I screamed with a worried expression on his face.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle asked. He was infront of me now.

"Yeah, I'm ok, my ankle just hurts a little." I lied rubbing my ankle, it hurt like hell.

Carlisle nodded, and kneeled down infront of me, taking my ankle in his hands. He rubbed his thumb over my ankle, and I winced.

"Would you like some pain killers Bella?" Carlisle asked, looking up at me as I nodded. He nodded, and left me in Edwards room alone. He was back in a couple of seconds with two pills in one hand, and a glass of water in the other.

"Here you go Bella." Carlisle said, handing me the pills, and water. I popped the pills in my mouth, and gladly drank the water, my mouth was so dry. "Now those pills will make you drowsy so stay in bed." I nodded, and layed back on the bed rresting my head on Edwards soft pillows.

Carlisle was about to leave the room but I had a question.

"Carlisle, where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's running an errand for me, he should be back soon." I nodded, and Carlisle left the room leaving me alone to fall into unconciousness.

**

* * *

******

sorry it's so short, I will try and update as soon as possible.


	8. AN

**I am so sorry, I am trying to write more by multi-tasking since school is back, and I am also writing other storys which are not on fanfiction yet. Thanks for your paitence and i'll try to write faster.**


	9. Chapter 6

**Edward's POV**

The wind rushed past us as Emmett, Jasper, and I ran through the forest towards the spot where my Bella got bitten. I swear as soon as Carlisle was done with that snake, I am ripping it to shreds! And if Carlisle won't let me rip it to shreds, then it will mysteriously end up in the fire place...

"So what does the snake look like Edward?" Jasper asked.

I didn't realize we stopped until I looked around. We were by the lake I brought Bella to for our date.

"It was light blue, with black markings." I replied. Jasper and Emmett nodded, and were off in different directions. I ran along side the lake, sniffing the air occaisionally trying to pick up the snake's scent, but came up with nothing. I read Emmett and Jasper's mind, who were some where on the other side of the lake, and they didn't find anything either. Where the hell could one snake go in one day?! I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Carlisle's cell number. The phone rang two times before he answered.

"Hello?" I heard Carlisle's smooth voice say.

"Carlisle, it's Edward. I can't find the snake, do you have any idea where it can be?" I asked hopeful. I really wanted to get back to my Bella.

"Sorry, I don't know where it could be now." Carlisle answered. Will this sucks.

"Oh, ok" I said.

"Keep me posted, ok?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure." I answered. Then I thought of Bella. "Carlisle?"

"Yes?" He asked smoothly.

"How's Bella doing?" I asked. I wanted to know if she was ok.

"Well she woke up a couple of minutes ago. She has a slight fever, and her ankle was bothering her." Carlisle answered calmly.

"Is she still awake?" I asked. Maybe I could talk to her.

"No, she fell asleep after I left. Would you like me to wake her up so you can talk to her?" Carlisle asked me.

"No let her rest, I'll call again when we find something.Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and started looking around again. Emmett and Jasper still haven't anything yet. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Ok, here's what I'm going to do from now on. As soon as a chapter reaches three pages in journal or if I find a good stopping point I'll put it on fanfiction. Sounds good? **


End file.
